


Non Ponitur

by victor_reno



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno
Summary: I don't have daddy issues.:)вольное обращение с историей, Хуану 18, и по одной из версий он был старшим сыном в выводке Ваноцци.





	Non Ponitur

**Author's Note:**

> dn't blame me please/  
> исторические данные искажены, Урбино командовал армией наравне с Хуаном, а точнее вместо него, в битве при Браччано.

_Замок Святого Ангела, любимая резиденция Папы Александра VI был вначале мавзолеем императора Адриана, чей любовник, юноша по имени Антиной, позже обожествляемый им, утонул в Ниле. Обстоятельства смерти так и остались невыясненными…._

\- Я Джованни Борджиа, милостью Его Святейшества гонфалоньер Святой Церкви, герцог Гандия и Сесса, приказываю вам сдаться  
и сдать мне город, и все вы будете пощажены!  
Голос слишком высокий для командующего, из-под щегольски заломленного берета торчат кудри и его одежда слишком яркая. Ни доспехов, ни  
щита, ни копья в руке.  
Меж рядов всадников прошел ропот, словно рябь по волнам, конь Хуана заплясал под ним, войско выдохнуло - коротко и низко  
свистнув, в землю, прямо у копыт лошади, ткнулся арбалетный болт. Юный герцог запрокинул голову назад, удерживая бархатный  
берет и оскалил в улыбке белые зубы.  
\- Вы не попали! - крикнул он арбалетчикам, прячущимся за зубцами отвесной стены из белого камня.  
\- Он нас в могилу сведет. - прошептал капитан, кутаясь в плащ. Доспехи давили ему на плечи, а мелкий дождь просачивался  
за ворот. - А ежели с ним что случится, Папа нас всех четвертует.  
\- Помолчите, делла Франческа. - герцог Гвидобальдо Урбино перекрестился. - Или вам жить надоело?  
\- Войском должны были командовать вы! - не унимался тот. - Куда смотрит Его Святейшество?  
\- Святая дева Мария Урбинская… - застонал герцог. - Известно, куда он смотрит… - и, привстав в стременах, окликнул Хуана.  
\- Монсеньер!  
\- Я вскрою эти ворота и верну им этот болт. - Хуан подъехал к ним, потянул за поводья. - И еще тысячу в придачу! Где мой  
оруженосец? Кликните его, пусть несут мои доспехи!  
\- Быть может вам стоило бы вернуться в свой шатер и приготовиться к осаде там? - осторожничал Гвидобальдо.  
\- К черту вашу осаду! - огрызнулся Хуан. - Я не...  
Он не договорил: болт влетел ему в руку и, скользнув по касательной, отскочил в закованную в сталь грудь капитана делла  
Франческа.  
\- Отвести войска на сто шагов! - крикнул Урбино, спешившись и помогая капитану подняться на ноги. - Вы целы? Впрочем  
только доспех погнулся...  
Тот ругался на чем свет стоит, не стесняясь в выражениях, и так цветисто, что Хуан рассмеялся.  
\- У вас кровь, монсеньор. - Урбино вынул платок, прижал его к плечу Хуана. - Смотрите.  
\- Полно вам. Вы не моя мать. - Борджиа отобрал платок, посмотрел на яркие пятна, распустившиеся по белому шелку и махнул  
им над головой. - Это будет моим флагом.  
\- У нас уже есть два штандарта. - мотнул головой делла Франческа. - Их вы так же собираетесь залить своей кровью?  
\- Нет. - Хуан повернулся к стенам города и двинул каблуками в бока коня. - Их!

  
Гвидобальдо клял Папу, Церковь и иже с ней, всех святых и Господа Бога за то что его поставили под командование  
безрассудного мальчишки. Делла Франческа был прав - он загонит всех в могилу, но прежде он сделает это с собой: не надев  
доспеха, он летел к воротам под дождем из арбалетных болтов и стрел, что-то крича и размахивая платком. Глухо зарокотало,  
и земля задрожала от пушечного залпа, снаряд попал неподалеку от бесноватого герцога, конь встал на дыбы и он чудом  
удержался на нем, дым зазмеился по сухой палой траве…  
Герцога Урбино словно обухом топора огрели: поднявшись в стременах, он видел живую картину - вот он змей на земле, серый,  
меняющий свой цвет, вот огонь из его пасти, и вот он святой Крешентино верхом на жеребце, Господи Иисусе, да славится имя  
Твое. Покровитель его города и всех воинов, чьи мощи избавляют от головной боли, прости Господи, но болей только  
прибавилось, и куда глядит небесное воинство?  
\- Вперед! - крикнул Урбино, стяги взлетели над их головами: сине-желтый герцогства и Папский стяг с ключами святого Петра - черный с золотом; и  
войско ответило криком.

  
\- Какого черта! Врачеватель он или вы мне мясника с живодерни прислали? - орал Хуан, пытаясь встать и отпихнуть доктора  
ногой. Тот всплеснул руками.  
\- Монсеньер! Прошу вас!  
\- Прекратите! - осадил Хуана Урбино. - Вы безрассудны и теперь расплачиваетесь за свои грехи. Кто просил вас поступать  
так необдуманно?  
Борджиа поджал губы и вернулся на ложе, чтобы доктор осмотрел его раны: ничего страшного - несколько царапин, да одна от  
меча на левой руке.  
“Растрепанный, измазанный в грязи и крови, он красивее святого Себастьяна с картины этого выскочки из Флоренции…” Урбино  
отвернулся, борясь с накатившим смущением. "Грех, какой грех, гонфалоньер, незаконнорожденный сын Папы и проститутки, но,  
языческие боги, как же красив! Счастлив тот, кто целует эти изогнутые губы..."  
\- Принесите мне вина. - Хуан сел, поморщившись. - Гвидо, не стойте там как истукан, где мой братец? Мне сказали, что Его  
Преосвященство прибыл в ставку еще несколько часов назад.  
\- И наблюдаю, как ты пожинаешь плоды своей несносности.  
Урбино вздрогнул - никто не слышал, как кардинал Борджиа вошел в шатер, никто не заметил фигуру в черном одеянии,  
прокравшуюся к ним. Хуан фыркнул, словно кот, поманил брата к себе.  
\- Нечего там стоять, словно убийца или шпион. Подойди и обними меня.  
\- Ты ранен? - кардинал небрежно ткнул пальцем в плечо Хуана. Тот вскрикнул, отшатнувшись.  
\- Смерть Христова, Чезаре, что с тобой? Неужели не видишь кровь? Или мне как Господу снять повязки и показать тебе мои  
раны?  
\- Не богохульничай. Это царапины, да и заживут они на тебе, как на псе.  
Герцог Гандия только осклабился.  
Трудно было представить двух более непохожих друг на друга братьев. И не верилось, что зачал их один и тот же отец,  
выносила в своем чреве одна мать.  
\- Его Святейшество прибыл со мной. - Чезаре наслаждался видом вытянувшегося лица старшего брата, хоть и не подал виду. -  
Надеюсь, тебе есть что сказать ему.  
Все расступились, склонившись: в просторном шатре стало тесно от присутствия Папы, коротко осенившего крестным знамением  
присутствующих.  
\- Оставьте нас.  
Урбино метнулся прочь, уводя свиту и медика, Чезаре еле поспевал за ними.  
\- Его светлость ждет хорошая взбучка. - хмыкнул делла Франческа. Гвидобальдо промолчал - Хуана ждет что угодно, но  
только не взбучка - все знали, кто из сыновей Его Святейшества его любимчик. А ему самому сейчас нужно напиться, напиться  
так сильно, чтобы выкинуть из головы образ мальчишки Борджиа на его ложе среди подушек и шелковых покрывал.

  
\- Какая неосмотрительность.  
\- И это все, что ты хочешь мне сказать? - Хуан даже не поднялся с ложа, продолжая сидеть, опираясь спиной на гору  
подушек. - Увидев меня раненым?  
\- Я повторюсь - какая неосмотрительность. - Родриго присел на низкую походную кровать, рукой в перчатке убрал со лба сына  
непослушные волосы. - Или, сын мой, ты хотел оставить Нас в печали и горе?  
Хуан поймал его пальцы, прижал к губам - не там, где положено, у перстня, а тыльной стороной. Стянул белую перчатку, и  
застонал, приложив прохладную ладонь к своему пылающему лбу.  
\- Я всего то и хотел, что доказать тебе, что я по праву являюсь командующим твоими войсками.  
\- Тебе не нужно ничего доказывать Нам, дитя. - Родриго не спешил отнимать руку. - Но тебе нужно учиться обдумывать свои  
поступки.  
\- Пусть Урбино думает за меня. У него это хорошо получается. Я буду действовать, я - Борджиа и мне претит сидеть на одном  
месте.  
\- Однако же Нам приходится. - припечатал Родриго. - Посмотри на Нас. Хуан.  
Отец хмурился, но Хуан знал, что буря уже прошла, наверняка еще в дороге, отцу рассказали о его выходке и он остыл, пока  
ехал к сыну-военачальнику под непрекращающимся дождем.  
\- Мы приехали, чтобы забрать тебя в Рим.  
\- Уже? - возмутился Хуан. - Но, отец…  
\- Полноте. Ты доказал свою храбрость, твои солдаты уже рассказывают байки о тебе. А Нам ты нужен живым и невредимым.  
\- Только не говори мне…  
\- Мы тебя женим.  
\- Отец!  
\- Ни слова больше. - Родриго приложил палец к его губам, заставляя замолчать. - Ты выполнил свою работу, дай Нам  
выполнять свою.

  
\- Тебе нельзя здесь находиться.  
Родриго вздохнул - уже восемнадцать лет, а ведет себя, словно разыгравшееся дитя.  
\- Хуан, не прячься там, я все равно тебя увидел. Из тебя выйдет никудышный шпион.  
\- Не то что из Чезаре, да, отец?  
Он пьян. Где-то потерял свой жакет и разгуливает по дворцу в штанах и нижней рубашке. Святая Дева Мария, это дитя станет  
причиной его страданий.  
Родриго с очередным горестным вздохом сел в большой кадке, почти до краев заполненной горячей водой - возраст давал о себе  
знать с каждым днем все сильнее. Погреть кости пару часов перед сном стало его маленькой слабостью.  
\- Подойди. Да подойди же, я не сержусь.  
\- Ваше Святейшество. - Хуан отвесил поклон, пьяно запнулся, рассмеявшись. Ухватился за край стола, потянул на себя  
шелковый покров и чуть не расплескал вино.  
\- Ты должен быть в покоях своей супруги. - Родриго подставил сыну щеку, тот ткнулся в нее мокрыми губами, фыркнул в ухо,  
словно молодой жеребец.  
\- Что мне еще там делать? Я и так две недели с самой свадьбы не вылезал из ее кровати.  
\- Отдавать свой супружеский долг - так говорит Святое Писание.  
\- И кто как не ты учит нас этому! - Хуан припал к краю бочки. - Где твоя женщина? Неужели она наскучила тебе и ты ее  
прогнал?  
\- Не дождешься… - ухмыльнулся Родриго. - Чего тебе нужно?  
\- Пришел выказать свои почтение и любовь. И… - Хуан полез рукой в воду, подцепил пальцем тяжелый золотой крест, висевший  
у отца на шее. - Иисусе, отец, ты моешься в кипятке? И как ты еще заживо не сварился?  
Родриго рассмеялся. Ваноцца права - он все ему прощает: и его выходки, и его обращение к нему, игнорирование всех титулов  
и званий, и, Боже святый, попрание всех законов человеческих и божественных.  
\- Иди сюда. - схватив полную горсть шелка его рубашки, он потянул Хуана к себе. Тот чертыхнулся и чуть не повалился  
головой вперед, удержался, цепляясь за края кадки, сдавленно смеясь. Торопливо развязал тесемки на штанах, выскользнул из  
камизы и, ругая горячую воду, забрался в импровизированную ванную.  
\- Помнишь, когда я был еще нескольких лет отроду, ты показал, как ловить раков?  
\- Мы варили их в саду твоей матери. Там, где река подступает близко к апельсиновой роще. Конечно же, я помню. Ты называл  
раков кардиналами.  
\- Они были черными и потом краснели. - Хуан рассмеялся. - Мы давали им всем имена. А потом ели неугодных тебе. - он шумно  
выдохнул, закрывая глаза. - Славное было время.  
Его волосы намокли от испарины и легли на лоб кольцами, завились в тугие витки у ушей и на затылке.  
\- Урбино сказал, что ты похож на святого Себастьяна с картины Боттичелли.  
\- Кто рассказал тебе это?  
\- Чезаре. Говорит, что герцог напился и нес такую околесицу, что впору записывать.  
\- Чего же он не записал?  
\- Полно тебе, не рой землю. И когда ты стал таким гневливым?  
\- Мой драгоценный святой братец хочет очернить меня в твоих глазах, а ты просишь меня не гневаться?  
\- Хуан. Твой брат только принес мне пару сплетен. Будто бы их мало вне дворца. Так или иначе, но Урбино прав.  
\- Не хотел бы я, чтобы меня постигла его участь…  
Родриго поймал его правую ногу за щиколотку, прошелся по пальцам, словно считая их, сжал икру, чувствуя как в ответ  
напрягаются мышцы.  
\- Какие сильные у тебя ноги.  
Длинные ноги, стройные по-девичьи икры и мощные бедра, словно молодые деревья, созданы для того, чтобы нести на себе и  
гибкий стан, и широкие плечи, и эти руки, словно вытесанные из белого мрамора, и изящно вылепленную голову. Божественный  
Пигмалион раскрасил его лицо яркими красками; о, эти губы, изогнутые, словно лук Купидона, о эти темные глаза. Антиной  
побледнеет рядом с ним от стыда.  
Словно почувствовав его изучающий взгляд, Хуан ухмыльнулся.  
\- Я похож на тебя?  
\- Я никогда не был настолько красивым.  
\- Но все же?  
\- Глаза и нос определенно мои.  
Радуется, ибо знает, что Чезаре ни лицом ни повадками на отца не похож. Как часто он слышит сплетни о том, что кардинал  
Борджиа не его сын?  
Все верно, Чезаре сын Господень, служитель Церкви. Принадлежать он может только Богу.  
\- Что еще говорил Урбино?  
\- О, так теперь тебя изводит любопытство?  
\- Нет, но я уверен, что Чезаре запомнил все дословно. Ну же, отец…  
\- Боже святый, и когда вы перестанете ссориться, словно несмышленые щенки? Ведь я уже и разделил между вами заботы,  
одному дал войско, второму прочу Святой престол! Вы должны заботиться друг о друге! Ты будешь защищать своего брата, а он  
вовремя даст тебе ценный совет - вот как я думал!  
\- Он мнит себя стратегом! Он не хочет быть церковником, он хочет быть гонфалоньером! Он хочет занять мое место!  
\- Он никогда не сможет занять твое место!  
Получилось громко, Хуан вздрогнул и отшатнулся.  
\- Обещаешь?  
Родриго поднялся, дернул льняной покров со стула, прикрывая наготу, вышел из бочки, оставляя на каменном полу мокрые  
следы. Вода зажурчала - Хуан последовал за ним.  
\- Прости...  
Схватил за руку, заглядывает в лицо - злится ли Отче?  
Родриго поймал его лицо в ладони, поцеловал между сведенных бровей.  
\- Никто и никогда не займет твоего места. Ни там, ни здесь, в моем сердце.  
Он быстро вырос за пару лет, теперь ему не нужно вставать на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть Родриго в глаза. Хуан потянулся с  
поцелуем, вцепился ему в плечи, когда тот ответил, повел за собой.  
\- Простите меня, святой отец, ибо я грешен. - прошептал Хуан, когда его спина коснулась покрывал кровати. - И буду  
грешить.  
\- Молчи, молчи… - выдохнул Родриго, не смея открыть глаза.  
Чудо творения, творения Его, лежит пред ним нагой, волосы вокруг головы как языки темного пламени, рот распахнут в немом  
крике, ноздри трепещут, в глазах полыхает тот же самый огонь, что снедает его самого.  
\- Иди ко мне.  
Хуан гнется под ним и стонет, подается назад и вперед, так, как хочется ему самому, руки Родриго соскальзывают с тонкой  
талии на бедра, поднимаются выше по животу, на грудь, твердые соски утыкаются в ладони.  
\- Мой… мой мальчик. - хрипит он и по лбу градом катится пот.  
Он выходит из него и одним движением переворачивает на живот, наваливается сверху, Хуан ловит его руку и заводит ее под  
себя, кусает губы и коротко вскрикивает. Нетерпеливый.  
\- Как… же ты торопишься… всегда… - рычит Родриго ему в затылок и не прекращает двигаться.  
\- Еще. Еще. Еще. Не останавливайся, заклинаю тебя. - он запрокидывает голову назад, почти ему на плечо, стонет в голос.  
\- Помолчи, ради всего святого…  
Позже покрывало летит на пол и они накрываются другим, лежат, сплетаясь в одно целое ногами и руками, Хуан утыкается лбом  
в грудь Родриго и вдруг тихо смеется.  
\- Что на этот раз развеселило тебя? - Отца римской церкви развезло в тепле и неге, он заражается весельем.  
\- На улицах говорят, что ты спишь со своей дочерью. Что бы они сказали, узнав, что ты спишь с сыном, а, твое  
Святейшество?  
\- Ничего доброго, я думаю. - Хуан играет с огнем - в другой день он получил бы за это оплеуху. Или оказался бы выпорот  
самим Папой. - С чего бы тебе вдруг думать, что о тебе говорят люди?  
\- Этот Урбино…  
\- Хуан. - Родриго поймал его за подбородок. - Даже и не думай.  
Негодник довольно смеется.

  
Родриго смотрит на распростертое на столе тело и чувствует, как подкатывает тошнота.  
\- Отец. - зовет Чезаре. - Нам нужно идти. Они… подготовят его…  
\- Поди прочь.  
\- Но…  
\- Подите прочь, кардинал. - обрубает Папа Александр VI. - И оставьте Нас наедине, Нам нужно многое обговорить с Нашим  
сыном.  
Он говорит всю ночь и все утро. Гладит улыбающееся лицо, расчесывает темные кудри и говорит, целует сомкнутые веки, такие  
голубоватые и тонкие, что кажется, будто глаза просвечивают сквозь них, и говорит не останавливаясь. Под конец он хрипнет  
и может только стонать и рыдать без слез.  
Замок Святого Ангела бывший когда-то мавзолеем императора Адриана, который он реставрировал и дополнил тюрьмой и  
казематами - о, какая ирония! - станет его темницей. В народе его назовут “Печальным замком”...


End file.
